Yoga time
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie's yoga leads to something special...


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Yoga time**

 **Jessie Prescott is in her room, doing her private yoga while listening to weird music from Egypt.**

She is naked, wearing only her neon-pink leg warmers.

"Oh, so good." mumbles Jessie as she close her eyes and move to the slow music.

This is something that Jessie do twice a week, but no one knows that. It helps her to relax after all the crazy stuff she has to deal with, being nanny for the Ross kids.

"I like the kids, but they can be a fuckin' pain in my ass..." thinks Jessie.

"Hi, babe! Nice naked style you've got." says Luke Ross as he enter the room.

"What the fuck?" scream Jessie as she turn around and sees Luke.

Jessie had forgotten to close and lock the door.

"You look good in just your slutty leg warmers, Jessica. Need some sexy help?" says Luke.

"No! Are ya insane? Leave me alone, at once. If not, you'll get a slap in the face, boy." says Jessie.

"That's not really what you want. Let's have fun." says Luke as he unbutton his pants and starts to jerk his cock.

"Luke, put away that disgusting dirty thing now or...holy crap! Your cock's big. Didn't know boys of your age could be so equipped." says Jessie, first being angry, but stops that when she sees Luke's 12 inch long cock.

"Babe, you like my cock, right...?" says Luke, jerking faster.

"Damn it like hell, Jessie! This is so damn wrong and all, but I don't really give a shit anymore." says Jessie as she goes down on her knees and starts to give Luke a blowjob.

"Yes! Suck my sword, babe." moans Luke.

"Mmm!" mumbles Jessica with an erotic smile.

"Fuck, yeah! So sexy..." moans Luke.

Jessie suck harder.

"Ahhh, you're so good, babe!" moans Luke.

Jessie smile as she keep on sucking Luke's cock.

"Don't go faster...I don't wanna cum too early." moans Luke.

Jessie suck slower.

"I love this." moans Luke.

12 minutes later.

"Fuck my pussy." says Jessie.

"Oh, yeah! there's no need to ask twice, babe." says Luke.

"You're that horny? Okay. Just don't fuck me too hard." says Jessie as she goes down on all four on the bed.

Luke walk up behind her and slides his stiff cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Nice, you're wet." says Luke.

"Thanks!" moans Jessie. "I love the shape of your cock. It fits so well in my slutty pussy."

"Slutty? I like that word. Very sexy." moans Luke.

"Yeah." moans Jessie. "Your big fuckin' cock feels so dang awesome in me. I like it, boy. Ya have good fuck-skills."

"Cool that you love this." says Luke, fucking a tiny bit harder.

"Mmm, yes...drill my pussy! So sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Sure, babe." moans Luke.

"Holy shit...do me, Luke!" moans Jessie.

"Alright." moans Luke.

"I like your big cock." moans Jessie.

"I love your warm cozy pussy." moans Luke.

"Thanks." moans Jessie.

52 minutes later.

"Jessie, I'm gonna cum! Where do you want it, babe?" moans Luke.

"In my pussy. Cum in my pussy." moans Jessie.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna make you pregnant..." says Luke.

"Nothing to worry about. I use pills and I have no STD and I'm sure that neither do you, so spray that cock cream right in the deep chambers of my pussy right now, sexy boy." says Jessie.

"Ahhhh! Fuck, yes!" moans Luke as he thrust his cock all the way into Jessie's pussy and cum.

"Holy crap! So fuckin' sexy!" moans Jessie as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"Wow! My beautiful sexy slut, thanks for a great fuck." says Luke.

"No problem. It was very erotic." says Jessie, giving Luke a kiss.

"Yeah." says Luke.

"Remember, don't tell anyone about this." says Jessie.

"Of course, babe." says Luke.

"Nice. You're a talented fucker. I like that. We gotta do this again sometime." says Jessie.

"Yeah, babe." says Luke.

2 weeks later.

"Naked yoga again?" says Luke who enter Jessie's room where Jessie once more does yoga in just her leg warmers.

"Yes. It helps me to stay calm and focused." says Jessie with her eyes closed.

"Cool." says Luke, simply looking at Jessie's awesome body.

"So, do ya think I'm sexy?" says Jessie.

"Of course I do. You're erotic." says Luke.

"Thanks." says Jessie.

Luke pull down his sweatpants, revealing his stiff cock.

"Open your eyes." says Luke.

Jessie open her eyes and smile when she sees Luke's stiff cock.

"Wow! Do ya want a blowjob, boy?" says Jessie.

"I do, babe." says Luke.

Jessie starts to gently suck Luke's cock.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Luke, clearly very horny.

"Your cock taste nice. I'm glad you've cleaned it." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

"Anything for you." says Luke.

"Awww! Sweet." says Jessie with a cute smile.

Jessie suck harder.

"Nice...suck my cock." moans Luke.

"Sure, sexy boy." says Jessie in a sexy tone.

"Fuck, you're very good at this..." moans Luke.

"I've watched a lot of porn." says Jessie.

"Me too. That's how I know how to fuck hot chicks." says Luke.

Jessie suck faster.

"Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Luke.

"Indeed." whisper Jessie.

"Yes, fuck!" moans Luke.

"Cum, Luke." says Jessie with a very sexy smile.

This is all Luke needs to hear to cum.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum.

Jessie swallow all of Luke's cum without a problem.

Luke's cock remain hard even though he cum.

"Holy shit, not done yet, boy?" says Jessie.

"Far from it, babe. I wanna fuck you again." says Luke.

"Alright." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

Jessie bend forward over a chair.

Luke slide his cock into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! Drill my slutty pussy." moans Jessie.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Luke. "Your pussy is so soft, babe."

"Awww! Thanks." moans Jessie.

"No problem." moans Luke.

"Fuck me harder..." moans Jessie.

"Sure." says Luke, fucking harder.

"Mmm...yes! Fuckin' awesome." moans Jessie. "You're really good."

"Do you love being banged huh?" says Luke.

"Fuck, yes! Me is a southern slut...sex is so nice. Do me, bang me, take me, fuck me, drill me." moans Jessie.

"Okay." says Luke, fucking faster.

"Awww! So sexy...nice, pretend that I'm a whore...or a bimbo." moans Jessie.

"That's great." moans Luke.

"Just grab my slutty ass, it is much more easy for ya to fuck fast then." says Jessie.

"Nice!" says Luke as he grab Jessie's ass.

"Like my Texas buns, do ya? I think so, boy." moans Jessie, all sexy.

"I do, babe. You have nice firm round buns, they are perfect. Not too small and not to fat." says Luke.

"Thanks." moans Jessie.

52 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Fuck!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Holy shit, yeah! Cum in me, naughty boy. Yes, give it to me...me want all your man cream." moans Jessie.

Luke spray large loads of thick white cum deep into Jessie's sexy pussy.

"Yes! That's what mama love. Thanks so much, Luke." moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

"Was it good for you?" says Luke as he pull out his cock from Jessie's pussy.

"It sure was and obviously it was for you as well." says Jessie.

"Yeah, Jessica." says Luke.

Jessie gives Luke a kiss.

"Go back out there now, before someone wonder where ya are." says Jessie.

"Alright, babe." says Luke as he leave Jessie's room.

"Happy day to ya, Luke my sexy boy." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessica my erotic woman." says a very happy Luke.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
